battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ninjaman165/Embrace your Beauty
It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Realm of the Ninja. Orion was high up in the sky, beaming down magnificently upon the land. The air was toasty and filled with the subtle aroma of cinnamon and the sweetness of fresh roses. The sky shined with a crystaline blue tint; not a single cloud circulated across. A consistent, and cool wind swept across the realm, causing the leaves, grass, and flowers to dance in place. Such an afternoon like this also brought along a bustle of activity within the kingdom itself. The Yakuza were busy doing various different tasks such as: cooking, repairing and crafting different weapons, partaking in different festivals, etc. It was a day filled with celebration, family gatherings, and happiness all around. The ninjas themselves were even enjoying today, albeit in a much more... Feminine way. After winning a bet, Daeva had since went on to decide what her brothers' punishment would entail, and for them... It was the most horrific, most diabolical, and most cruel act possible. So there they were, in Daeva's room, slumped on her bed, with the former standing across from her brothers with an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Um, Daeva? Do we reeaally have to go through with this?" Dante questioned nervously. "Couldn't we have done anything else? And I mean, ANYTHING? Please?" Ubel pleaded." "Yeah, why in the hell are you making us do THIS of all things, huh? Just what kind of sick, twisted game are you trying to play here?!" Evron demanded. Daeva glanced up at all three of them and started to snicker, "Hey, don't be mad at me just because YOU three lost the bet. Plus, you said I could do anything I wanted if I won, remember?" She countered. Evron snorted, "That bet was rigged from the start." He grumbled. "Everything is, 'rigged' to you whenever you don't win, Evron." Dante said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, and we would have won if somebody hadn't tripped over a damn stick." Evron retorted, looking past Dante, at Ubel. Ubel looked at him in disbelief, "Me? At least I'm not the one who tried to cheat at the START of the competition. I mean seriously, who cheats at the start of a competition?!" He threw back. "Uh, the one who wants to win, obviously." Evron tried to justify. "No no, I think it's the one who's usually the worst that cheats the most." Dante taunted with a smirk. "Oh, shut up, Mr. 'I'm so perfect, I can never do anything wrong, I'm the greatest ninja ever! Huehuehue!" Evron rejoindered while mocking Dante's voice. Dante sucked on his index finger and quickly fed it into Evron's ear. The latter ripped his head away and smacked Dante's hand to the side, now with a disgusted look on his face. "EW! Get that damn thing away from me, you weirdo! I don't know where your slimey finger has been!" He exclaimed. Dante giggled, "In my mouth, obviously. Huehuehue!" Daeva watched on with sheer amusement; what would she ever do without these three? "Well, regardless of who might have cheated or whatever, you three still lost the bet. Sooo, you know what that means, don't you boys?" She mused. Dante, Ubel, and Evron all simultaneously shuddered in their skin. "That's riiight! You all are going to be wearing..." Daeva stopped as she went to fetch the items off of her center, diamond table, and held them up for her brothers to see. "Makeup!" She finished glowingly. The boys groaned. "I thought you said that you were a, 'natural beauty', sis. So what's with the makeup?" Ubel questioned. "Oh, I am. All of this is Aunt Beatrice's." Daeva responded. "Lovely, we're not only gonna be wearing lipstick and eyeliner, but it's from our Auntie's." Evron pouted. Dante turned to Daeva, "So, what are we working with here, sis? I kind of want to know what exactly I'm gonna be wearing on my face." He asked. "Well, I'm glad you asked, Dante!" She said playfully. She then pointed to the first product, "We have an assortment of different lipsticks, eyeliner, eye shadow, toner, blush, eyebr-" "Cut the semantics, Daeva, and let's just get this over with!" Evron hissed. Daeva narrowed her eyes at him, before smirking. "Okay, Evron, since you're so eager... I'll start with you." She said and starting walking towards him. Evron tried to backpedal as far as he could, "No no, wait! That's not what I mean- "Done!" Daeva sung. Evron's eyes widened in complete surprise, "What?! Wait a just a damn second here!" He exclaimed and stomped over toward's Daeva's enormous mirror. An audible gasp escaped his lips, then a shriek in horror followed. "Daeva... What the hell did you do to me!?" He screamed and whipped around. His lips were now painted a glossy black, his eye lids the same shade, with deep red blushing on his cheeks, and a black bow clipped on the right side of his hair. Daeva couldn't do anything but cover her face, hiding her laughter. Dante and Ubel, on the other hand... They were both in tears and rolling on the floor. Both were weazing and gasping for breath, cackling relentlessly at the ridiculousness before them. Evron gritted his teeth, "It's not funny!!! I look like a goddamn... Dammit, what do you call those freaks on Earth, Ubel?!" Ubel could barely speak, let alone breathe, but he finally managed to squeak out, "clowns." "Yeah! That's right! I look like a goddamn CLOWN!!!" Evron roared. "Maybe...Maybe you could... Maybe you could join them!" Daeva gasped before she herself collapsed on the floor. Her, Dante, and Ubel were all but crying at this point. Evron growled and was about to scream again, but stopped and smiled devilishly. "Laugh while you still can, boys, but don't forget that you two are next." He mused, rubbing his hands together. Ubel and Dante's laughter soon ceased, and the stared at one another, then at Evron, then at Daeva. They both gulped and got to their feet. Daeva stood to hers, went over to her table to get different supplies, and gave both of them a sneaky grin. "Get ready, you two." She uttered and began to approach them. Evron chuckled, "Yeeessss, goood, gooooood." He jeered. Dante and Ubel shut their eyes, awaiting their fates. "All done!" Daeva exclaimed proudly. Both ninjas opened their eyes, slowly turned to look at one another, and widened their eyes as big as they could get. Both screamed in horror, before sprinting over to the mirror, where they promptly screamed in horror again. "My... My face!!!" Dante shouted and turned to face Daeva and Evron. He now had emerald green lipstick, eye shadow that matched, gold blushing on his cheeks, and his long black hair was neatly tied into a long ponytail. "My beautiful face!" Ubel exlaimed. He had bright red lipstick, violet eyeshadow, red blushing, and a purple bow clipped front and center in his hair. A harsh, throaty, and howling laugh came from Evron as he bent over, almost as if he was about to puke. He pointed a stiff finger towards his brothers while clutching his stomach, sobbing with laughter. "You... You guys plan on stalking some street corners tonight? Make sure the lucky guy pays well!" Evron taunted with a high pitched cackle. Daeva pretty much tackled him to the floor afterward, both doubled over. Dante and Ubel could only cross their arms and take it, sour looks dominating their faces. They glanced at each other, and before long, started cracking up too. Eventually, all four ninjas had calmed down some. Evron was relentlessly challenging Dante to arm wrestle, only to beaten again and again, Daeva was busy reading one of her books, while Ubel was staring at himself in the mirror. "I don't know you guys," Ubel murmured before turning around, "I honestly think I could pull this look off." He said. Evron looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Well, at least a lot better than your ugly mug." Ubel mocked. Evron jumped up from Daeva's bed and laughed. "Please! If anyone can wear this crap without looking like a complete idiot, it's me!" He pointed a thumb to himself. "I think BOTH of you are kidding yourselves, because we all know that I'm the one that looks the best." Dante stated confidently. "Well at least my eye shadow looks the best!" Evron countered. "Pfft, and? Nothing could fix that mess you call a face. My blush, on the other hand, is absolute perfection." Ubel threw back. "Um, nooooo, MY blush is the one that's flawless. Besides, it's the lipstick that brings everything together, and mine is definitely the best between us." Dante affirmed. As the boys began to argue, Daeva could only shake her head and continue reading her novel. Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded through the hallway. "Hey guyyys, everyone is waiting for you outside; what's taking so lon-" Aphrodite's words trailed off as she poked her head into the expansive bedroom. She looked at Dante, then Ubel, then Evron, and finally Daeva, before repeating the motion again. Finally, she held a hand up to her mouth and giggled profusely. "You guys lost another bet?" She asked. The boys all simultaneously mumured, "yeah." Aphrodite giggled some more while shaking her head. "Well, when you're all finished up here, everybody is waiting for you to make an appearance at the shinobi festival." She said before looking at Dante again. She smiled sweetly, "You look absolutely adorable, my love." She purred, blew a kiss at him, and disappeared off deeper into the kingdom. Dante smiled warmly after her, before glancing at Ubel and Evron. "I guess that confirms it." He shrugged and started heading after Aphrodite. "Come on, sis!" He called at Daeva. "That doesn't ''confirm ''anything, Dante! I am the prettiest between the three of us, and that's final!" Evron exclaimed while he and Ubel quickly followed after him. "No, I am! Do you see this blushing? It's on point!" Ubel countered. Daeva set her book down, stood up, and stared after her brothers for a moment. She snickered to herself. "What would I ever do without them in my life?" She asked herself, before quickly hurrying after them. Category:Blog posts